


Spark in Your Eyes, Look on Your Face

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [5]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Pride, Lesbian Character, Non-binary character, Pride, Pride Parades, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeanne is an nb lesbian and bayo is bi jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Cereza and Jeanne get ready for their first Queer Pride Parade as a couple.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691881
Kudos: 10





	Spark in Your Eyes, Look on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Howdy y’all! Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy! Welcome to day five of Bayojeanne Week 2020! Sorry this fic is a day late. Today’s prompt is ‘pride’. So, of course, I had to Bayojeanne getting ready to go to Queer Pride together. Hope y’all enjoy! Yes I know I’ve already used Twin Size Mattress in a fic before. I don’t care. It’s a gay song. Also posted on Tumblr (https://celestial-vapidity.tumblr.com/post/615148784375218176/spark-in-your-eyes-look-on-your-face) and FF (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13549761/1/Spark-in-Your-Eyes-Look-on-Your-Face).

_ “And it is no big surprise you turned out this way _

_ The spark in your eyes, the look on your face” _

_ Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms _

* * *

“Are you nearly ready, Jeanne?”

“Nearly. This pin isn’t wanting to fasten,” The white-haired witch grumbled.

“I’ll help you,” Cereza said with an amused smile.

The event that the two of them were getting ready for was sre to be an exciting one. The two witches were going to be attending Pride as a couple for the first time. Unfortunately, queer pride parades hand’t existed 500 years ago, back when they were youngsters, sneaking around behind the Elder’s back. This would be their first time going since they had reunited after defeating Balder.

“There you go!” Cereza said, finally getting her wife’s non-binary flag pin to clip onto her shirt, which had the lesbian flag on it. The older witch was wearing a shirt with the bi flag on it.

“I’m excited. Pride is always fun, but I’m happy that we finally get to go as a couple,” The younger witch said with a smile.

“I know! I feel that same way. Shall we?”

“Let’s go, Darling.”


End file.
